And In That Moment
by baYwaY
Summary: Dean works at The Stomp Cafe where he meets Castiel, the man who haunts his dreams. Their relationship escalates quickly as Dean and Cas become closer and closer...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean had just started work at this coffee shop down the street, The Stomp Café. He'd only been there a week but he had seen this one costumer come in a couple time. He had these beautiful blue eye, that sparkled like the sea, and this hair that looked as soft as silk. Dean didn't have the courage to confront this handsome stranger, he was to shy and had no idea if he would even be interested in someone like him. Dean lived with his younger brother Sam. Their mother had died when Sammy was 6 months old, and their dead beat father had never really been around. Dean had been taking care of Sam for as long as he could remember. This was their chance to start fresh. Make a life for themselves, to finally be happy.

A month passes; Dean has been admiring this man from afar. He's picked up from overheard conversations that this beautiful mans name is Castiel Novak. Castiel has caught Dean staring at him several times, and Dean has noticed that Castiel has been staring back. Dean has also noticed that Cas has been coming in more often and staying awhile after he's finishes his coffee. One day when Dean is on register duty, Castiel comes in. Deans extremely nerves, but its his chance to talk to Cas, even if its just to take his order. When Cas sees Dean he smiles a little and looks down.

"Hello.. Would you like to try our signature Mocha Frapachino?" asked Dean, as confident as possible.

"No thanks, I'll just have my usual, a vanilla latte with Carmel." responded Cas, smiling brightly at the obviously nervous Dean.

"Your name is Castiel right..?" Dean asked grabbing a cup "I , uh, need to know for your cup"

"Yes it is, and your name is Dean, correct?" asked Cas

"Oh, um, yes it is" Dean says shyly looking down. "Oh, your total is $4.25"

"Here's a 5. Keep the change handsome" Cas smirks and winks slightly, then walks away to wait for his coffee.

"Vanilla latte to go for Castiel" said the girl behind the counter

"Thank you" Cas said, then walk towards the door.

As he's leaving Cas turns his cup to see Deans number written neatly under his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean woke up out of breath. He hasn't has a good nights sleep in what seems like forever. Every night it's the same thing. Unchanged, yet still just as terrifying every time. Extremely shaken Dean decides to cheek his phone. His eyes light up when he discovers a text from Castiel.

"Hello Dean, this is Castiel. I know its late, but I just wanted to say that you are a very good looking man and I would very much like to get to know you better. I would like to invite you over to my place for dinner tomorrow night. I understand if you decline, but I do hope you decide to come."

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. Castiel just asked him to dinner. At his house. With him. Alone.

Dean couldn't wait for tomorrow. All day he walked around with a smile on his face. Sammy asked him what he was so happy about, but Dean didn't want to tell Sam just yet. He knew Sam would get his hopes up. He always did, so Dean just said he might get a promotion at work. Dean knew Sam could tell he was lying, but he didn't push it.

Dean couldn't sleep. He was to excited for his date. He got up at 7 and started getting ready. Dean went through everything he owned trying to find something to wear. Everything was either to fancy or to casual. He decided to go with his normal look. His brown-ish gray jacket, a plain black shirt, denim jeans, and his well worn shoes. After picking his clothes he took a long shower, then decided to figure out what to do with his hair. Dean ended up leaving it just messy and rugged. By this time it was only about 11 a.m. Dean still had a lot of time to kill before his date with Cas. He watched some t.v, read a book, and ended up falling asleep on the couch, only to have Sam wake him up at quarter tell 6. Dean only had 15 minutes to get ready and be at Cas'. He got dressed as fast as possible, brushed his teeth, and was out the door by 5:55. Dean got to Cas' house at 6:15. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell once. Cas answered almost immediately, with bright eyes and a big smile on his face. Cas looked amazing. Dean was standing there wide eyed, unable to say anything at first.

"Dean! I'm so glad you could make it. I was really hoping you would" Cas said blushing slightly and looking away.

Dean couldn't put into words how beautiful this man was standing in front of him, his eyes shinning as bright as the stars in the nights sky. Dean felt like an idiot. Just standing there staring but he couldn't help it. Cas was just so gorgeous.

"I wouldn't have missed it" Dean responded, finally able to speak.

"Come in" Cas says stepping backward to allow Dean to come inside.

Cas had made bacon cheese burgers for dinner. He had a table set up in a room which was lit only by candles. Dean had butterflies in his stomach. He was so excited yet so nervous. He didn't want to ruin this before it even started. Throughout dinner they talked about their likes and dislikes and past relationships. They talked about Deans younger brother Sam, how their mom had died when they were little, and how their dad had never really been around. Cas told Dean that his father has never been around either, and that he didn't know his mother. He talked about his two brothers, Balthazar and Gabrielle.

"Those were some kick ass bacon cheese burgers Castiel. Where'd you learn how to cook like that?" Dean asked as he helped Cas carry the dishes to the sink.

"You can call me Cas if you like. And we traveled a lot when I was growing up so I just picked up things from everywhere we went." Cas said turning around.

Cas was inches from Deans face. Dean glanced at Cas' lips. They looked so soft. So kissable. But Dean wouldn't make the first move. They just stayed their for a moment looking at each other. Finally Cas leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips.


End file.
